Fairy tail: Story of the Fire Dragon slayer Jalice
by TheUnholyGem3034
Summary: Jalice Thomas is a member of Fairy Tail and one of its many aces. Join the Fire Dragon Slayer as he embarks in many adventures and fights in numerous battles, all while doing his best to protect his friends and family from the evil that rains above
1. Meet The Fire Dragon Slayer

[Narrator]:In a land far far away lies the kingdom of Fiore, a small peaceful nation of 17 million and a place filled with magic found in every home, bought and sold in every marketplace. For most magic is merely a tool, a mundane part of everyday life for some. However magic is an art and they've devoted their life to its practice, these are the wizards banned together into magical guilds they ply their skills together in search of fame and fortune. Many such guilds do the landscape of Fiore but there is a certain guild in a certain town that soars high above the rest one from which countless legends have been born a guild that will no doubt continue to create legends well into the future and its name is Fairy Tail.

*Fairy tail Opening 1: Snow fairy play then ends*

At hargeon

"This is the port town of hargeon" The narrator said

"Umm excuse me sirs?" A man said

"Natsu, we made it to hargeon" A blue cat said Before speaking again "Come on get up already"

"Yeah cmon Jalice or the train'll leave again" Another cat said

"Are they alright?" The man said

"He's fine" the blue cat answered

"Yeah" the other cat said before continuing "They always get like this when travelling"

"Never...Never travelling A stupid train again" A guy with pink hair said

"I hear ya" A guy with brown hair said

"If our information's correct, than we should find that salamander somewhere in this town" The blue cat said while the Pink haired man was feeling uneasy "Lets go"

"Just give me a second would you?" The pink haired guy said

"Cmon guys we got things to do" The other cat said

"Hold on gimme some time" The brown haired guy said before getting off the train

Just then the train whistles and it takes off again

"No!" the pink haired guy said

"Uh oh there he goes" the blue cat said

"He'll be fine...Probably" The brown haired

"He may know his way back the other cat said

 **Episode 1: THE FAIRY TAIL!**

in a magic shop there lies a blonde girl and the store Owner

"What!" the girl said shocked "You mean to tell me there's only one magic shop in this entire town"

"Afraid so the people around here are more fishin' folks then they are magic folks" The owner said "I reckon most people in town don't even know how to use magic. I built this show to sell to the wizards who happen to be passin' through"

"Oh man I came all the way here for nothing" the girl said disappointed

"Now-Now don't say that little lady I have all the latest goods" The owner said "Let me show them to you"

The man soon pulls out a pink object

"This colors magic is pretty popular amongst the ladies" The owner said "It changes the color of your clothes anytime you want"

The man soon uses the object which changes his yellow hoodie to purple

"I have one of those" the blonde said "What I want is the all powerful gate keys"

"Now green" the Owner said changing his Purple hoodie to green before responding to the blonde "Gate keys huh that's a rare request"

The owner soon shows the blonde one of the keys

"Oh wow its the little doggie" the girl said Happy

BARK

"Yes, but that ones not very powerful you know" The owner said

"I know but I really want it...So how much? The girl said before asking for the price

"20,000 jewel" the owner said

"I'm sorry, but how much was that again?" The girl asked

"I said 20,000 jewel" The man said

The girl soon sits on top of the counter

"Aw come on, how much is it really worth" the girl said in a seducing tone before speaking "Surely you can cut me a deal"

Later on the girl is walking away from the store angry

"I can believe he only knocked off a thousand jewel that stubborn old geezer must be blind...That trick usually work so much for my feminine wiles"

Just then the blondie hears a group of girls chattering

"Are you serious? he's really here?" One girl said Excited

"Its salamander" the other girl said excited too

"Salamander...As in the wizard who uses fire magic you can't even buy in stores? wow!" The blonde said surprised before speaking "He's in this dead end town town?"

Soon the brown haired teen and the pink haired teen were soon walking

"*Groans* Man...I wound up riding the same train twice"

"Luckily I didn't have too" the brown haired teen said

"You gotta get over that motion sickness" The blue cat said

"Seriously" the other cat said adding on

"Now i'm so hungry I could eat my hand" the pink haired teen said

"I see whatcha mean" The brown haired teen said

"Too bad we don't have any money for food" the blue cat said

"Hey happy? the salamander we're looking for has gotta be igneel right?" the Pinkette asked

"Aye, it has to be because he's the only fire dragon I've ever heard of is igneel" The cat named happy said

"Actually there's Essni also" The brown haired teen said

"Eesni?" Happy asked

"Yep he's also a fire dragon and he's also the one to teach Jalice his Dragon slayer magic" The other cat said

"He's right" The brown haired boy named Jalice said

 **This Young man is Jalice Thomas a fire dragon slayer just like his Pink haired friend**

Jalice (Or Jalicen) Thomas/ Age: 17

 **Characteristics**

Race: Human

Sex: Male

Birthday: December 28

Hair: Brown

Eye color: Black

 **Professional status**

Affiliation: Fairy tail

Guild mark: Right hand

Occupation: Mage

Team: Team Jalice

Previous team: Team natsu

Partners: Zel  
Adria

Base of operations: Fairy tail building

 **Personal status**

Status: Alive

Relatives: Unknown mother  
Joel Thomas (Adoptive father)  
Adria Thomas (Sister)  
Kinana (Wife)  
Sky (Son)

Counterpart: Jalice Paris

 **Magic**

Magic: Fire slayer magic  
Dragon force  
Lightning fire dragon mode  
Fire God Slayer Magic  
Transformation magic  
Teleportation Magic  
Cloning Magic  
Magic sensor

 **Portrayal**

English voice: Sean schemmel (Teenager/ Adult)  
Leah Clark (Child)

 **Appearance**

Facial and body appearance: Jalice is a young man with a muscular body and a healthy appearance consisting of Smooth brown skin, spiky jet black hair and a handsome face

Clothes: (Top) Jalice wears a black and white leather jacket with a yellow T-shirt

(Bottom) Jalice wears snow white baggy pants

(Hand wears) Jalice wears white fingerless gloves

 **Personality**

Personality: Jalice is a wild and hot headed person just like his friend the only difference is that he acts this way in Battles or outside activities but when he's not doing that he's a normal guy who displays a cool and level headed personality. Alongside that he's very caring of his friends and family especially to his sister who he bickers the most with but besides that he's always ready to protect her at every cost no matter what, He's also a guy who people can talk to when they're having issues and he'll do his best to solve it. He's Quick to anger when he witness selfishness or People abandoning their friends for greedy reasons and reacts in a violent manner After 7 years he Loses his Wild and hot headed personality and Is now just a Calm and level headed person who displays as Role model like personality to his Son but Still holds his Idiotic personality

 **Magic abilites** :

Abilties: Teleportation  
Fire dragon roar  
Fire dragon iron fist  
Fire dragon's Claw  
Lightning fire dragon roar  
Lightning fire dragon Iron fist  
Red lotus flaming slash  
Fire dragon slash  
Fire dragon wing slash  
Fire dragon blade horn  
Fire dragon fire spray  
Red lotus dragon fist of fire  
Fire dragon shockwave  
Fire dragon Explosive wave  
Fire dragon Full powered Cannon  
Fire Dragon Flaming god flash  
Enhanced smell  
Enhanced hearing  
Immense strength  
Enhanced reflexes  
Enhanced speed  
Immense durability  
Immense Magic power  
Master hand to hand combat

 **Theme song**

Normal theme song: J.J The Genius- Park Theme

Battle theme #1: Wu-Tang Clan- Da Mystery Of Chessboxin'

Battle theme #2: Metaphor the great- The Boondocks Theme (Remix)

 **Quotes**

Quote #1: "I'd rather forgive and forget than hate and harbor"

Quote #2: "What's the point in calling myself a man if I can't protect my loved ones"

Quote #3: "If I decide to go down that dark path...I have no right to call myself a Fairy Tail wizard"

Quote #4: "We may argue a lot, but that doesn't mean I hate her, its just how are and you can't change that"

Quote #5: "Don't underestimate Fairy Tail, cause we can kick your ass anytime"

"Huh I've never heard of Essni" Happy said

"Yeah he's not known by much" Jalice said

"Seems pretty cool" the pinkette said

"Hell yeah" jalice said

Just then the four heard girls Cheering and one say salamander

"You're so dreamy" One girl said

"And hot" A second one said

"SALAMANDER!" The 4 said happily in unison before running to the location

"Ha well speak of the devil we're in luck today you guys!" The pinkette said happily

"Aye" Happy said

"Time see this Salamander once and for all" Jalice said

Later on a guy with blue hair Did some movement making the girls squeal

"Isn't he handsome" a girl said

"He's so cool" Another girl said

"Why is my heart beating so fast?" The blonde girl said before continuing "Whats gotten into me all of the sudden?"

"You ladies are all so sweet" The blue haired man said before looking at The blonde girl

"He looked at me" the Blonde girl said happy

"Is it cause he's a famous wizard?" The blonde girl asked with hearts in her eyes "Is that why my heart's out of control, could it be I'm in love?"

"Igneel igneel!" the pinkette said from a distance before getting closer "Igneel its me!"

Just then the hearts in the blonde's eyes shattered and she gasps

"Who the heck are you?" the pinkette asks making the Blue haired guy shocked

"Who am I?" the blue haired guy asked before speaking "I'm salamander surely you've heard of me before-Hey wait a minute"

Just then the 4 walk away disappointed before getting pounce and pounded by a group of girls

"You're so rude" one girl said

"Salamander's a great wizard" Another girl said

"You'd better apologize to him or we're gonna rip you to shreds" A third girl said

"What's it with you girls?" The two dragon slayers said in unison

"Now now that's enough my lovelies now let him go" The "salamander" said before continuing "I'm sure the poor boys didn't mean anything malicious by it"

Soon the girls focus returns back to the Quote on quote "salamander" And the "salamander" soon writes on paper

"And here's my autograph kids" The blue haired guy said before continuing "now you can brag to all your friends"

"No thanks" the pink haired dragon slayer said

"Yeah we're good" Jalice said also

Those two comments alone upsetted the girls once again and the two were seen in the trash

"Guess it wasn't him after all" Happy said

"What a bummer" Zel said

"Definitely not him" The pinkette said

"No way in hell" Jalice said

"Well i'm afraid I must be going ladies I have business to attend to" the blue haired guy said

"Leaving already" The girls said saddened

"Time for the red carpet" the blue haired guy said before summoning a magic circle which cause purple flames surround his body which soon causes a mini explosion which was the result of him standing on a purple swirl then he spoke "I'm having a soriee on my yacht tonight and you're all invited"

"Who the heck was that guy?" The pinkette asked

"I dunnno looks like a ladies man to me" Jalice said

"Isn't that obvious from all the girls" Zel said

"I dunno but he was a real creep" the blonde said gaining attention of the four

"Thank you for the help" The blonde said

*Shilver appears*

"And then" Shilver says

*Shilver leaves*

At a restaurant

"My name is lucy" The girl said introducing herself Before speaking "Its nice to meet you

"Hi" Happy said while the pinkette and Jalice were scarfing their face down making lucy nervous

"Um natsu, Jalice, happy and zel was it?" Lucy asked

"Mhm You're so nice" The pinkette named natsu said

"Thanks you can slow down we're not in a hurry and food is kinda flying everywhere" Lucy said before thinking mentally "There goes the money I saved at that of geezer's shop"

"This is delicious" Jalice said in delight

"Evidently, that salamander guy was using magic, a charm spell to hypnotize the ladies into think they were in love with him" Lucy said before continuing "Charm spells have the ability to track people to you against their will but they've been banned for years nobody even sells these anymore, He must've gotten through at lot of trouble to get his hands on it...What a creep. I totally fell victim to his Spell but I snapped out of it thanks to you barging in when you did I really can't thank you guys enough"

"No problem" Natsu said while chewing

"No biggie" Jalice said

"I may not look like it but I'm a wizard too" Lucy said

"Is that so?" Natsu said while eating

"Oh yeah what kind?" Jalice asked

"But I haven't joined a guild or anything" Lucy said before continuing "I should probably explain see guilds are these organizations where wizards can come together and share information and find works and things like that unfortunately you aren't considered a full-fledged wizard until you join one but there are tons of them all over the world I've heard its more tough to get into the popular ones and the guild I wanna join is the most popular one there is. They're the greatest and they're always featured in sorcerer weekly oh if I could actually convince them to let me in I think i'd just about die"

"Yeah?" Natsu said

"Sounds familiar" Jalice

"Definitely" Zel said

"I'm sorry guess all this wizarding talk must sound like a bunch of gibberish to you huh? but I'm telling you I'm definitely gonna join that guild someday and then I'm gonna take all kinds of exciting jobs and make tons of money" Lucy said

"Oh yeah?" Natsu asked

"Sounds nice" Jalice said

"You talk a lot" Happy said

"a whole lot" Zel said adding on

"Oh yeah I almost forgot you guys came here trying to find somebody didn't you?" Lucy asked

"We're looking for igneel" Happy said

"And we're tagging along" Zel said before continuing "Hopefully we're looking for Essni also"

"We heard a rumor that a salamander was gonna be comin' through this town so we're here to see him turns out it was someone else" Natsu said before eating a whole pizza

"Yeah that guy didn't look like Salamander at all" Happy said

"Total faker" Jalice said

"That's for sure" Zel said

"Yeah I bet that poser can't even breathe fire like a real dragon" Natsu said

"Exactly Essni can do it with ease" Jalice said

"Uh huh" Zel said

"Uh I don't get it you friends Essni and igneel look like dragons"

"No you got it all wrong he doesn't look like a dragon, he is one" Natsu said

"So is Essni" Jalice said

"Huh?" Lucy said confused

"Aye, igneel is a real life fire dragon" Happy said

"As well as essni" Zel said

"Huh!?" Lucy said in shock

[Narrator monologuing]: Even in this magnificent world of magic dragons are considered extraordinary mystical creatures they're rarely seen by the human eye

"WHY WOULD FIRE DRAGONS SHOW UP IN THE MIDDLE OF TOWN!?" Lucy asked

"uh..." The 4 said in unison

"Its totally ridiculous!" Lucy said before putting money down "Well guess I should get going enjoy the rest of your lunch and maybe i'll see you around"

"Thank you ma'am please come again" The female employee said before yelping at the 4 as with lucy

"Thank you for the food" The four said in unison

"Cut it out you're embarrassing me!" Lucy yelled before continuing "Look its cool you guys helped me out earlier so lets just call it even"

"I feel bad though cause we weren't even trying to help her" Natsu said

"Aye we owe her something" Happy said

"But what?" Jalice said

"I dunno" Zel said

"Oh I know natsu" said before handing lucy The paper that The blue haired man signed "Here this is for you"

"No way!" Lucy yells

Later at a park lucy was readin sorcer magazine

[Narrator]: This is the wizarding magazine "Sorcerer weekly"

"Oh my looks like the fairy tail guild's out there causing trouble again" Lucy said before continuing "Demon bandit clan wiped out but 7 homes destroyed *Laughs* Talk about overboard oh the centerfolds mirajane she's so pretty I wish I knew how to get to be a member do you have to apply or maybe interview with them I dunno but I'm so gonna join fairy tail they're totally the coolest guild ever *Giggles*"

"You want to join fairy tail?" The blue haired guy from before asked

"Salamander!" Lucy said in shock

"I've been looking all over for you" The fake salamander said before continuing "I wanted to personally invite you to the party i'm having on my yacht tonight"

"Your charm spells won't work on me that magic's weakness is awareness" Lucy said before continuing "It doesn't work on people if they know you're using it"

"Just as I thought guessed you were a wizard the moment I laid eyes on you no matter the invitation still stands" The 'salamander' said

"Well you can forget it" Lucy said before continuing "I wouldn't be caught dead at a party being thrown by a creep like you"

"A creep? why would you call me that?" The blue haired guy said shocked

"Your spell you're using it to make yourself popular" Lucy said

"Don't be mad, my dear its all in good fun" The blue haired guy said before continuing "I Just wanted to make myself feel like a celebrity at my own party can you blame me?"

"This just proves even famous wizards can be big idiots" Lucy said

"You wish to join the fairy tail guild right?" The blue haired guy asked surprising lucy "Have you ever heard about salamander one of fairy tail's wizards?"

"Well yeah you're telling me you're him? you're THAT salamander?" Lucy asked

"That correct and if you want to join I can probably put in a good word for you" The blue haired guy said

This changed Lucy's attitude to happy

"I would love to go to your party tonigh" Lucy said happily while giggling

"Wow that was even easier that I thought it was" The fake salamander

"So you really think you could get me into fairy? tail no kidding?" Lucy asked

"I don't see why not but you can't say anything about the charm spell" The fake salamander said

"I won't say a word" Lucy said happily

"Good then i'll see you at the party tonight" The blue haired guy said before using his magic to leave like last time

"You got it mr. salamander sir!" Lucy yelled before continuing snapping out of her trance "He got me I was pseudo charmed but...Hooray he's gonna get me into fairy tail I just have to keep my mouth shut and try to be nice to that sleazebag until then *Giggles*

*Intermission plays showing Zel and happy shaking their Tooshies before the are two resting from eating a lot of fish*

Meanwhile on a rooftop

"That was quite a meal aye guys?" Natsu asked

"You said" Jalice

"Aye" Happy said

"Uh-huh" Zel said

"Hey, look, do you think that's the boat where that salamander guy is having the party?" Happy asks

"Meh probably that one" Jalice said pointing to a big boat with A pool, strobe lights, loud music and people dancing

"Nah" The 3 said in unison while natsu was holding his stomach holding back his sickness from the mention of boats

"Oh my gosh that's salamander's yacht isn't it" One girl said

"I wish I could've gone to his party" a second girl said

"Who's salamander?" A third girl asked

"Woah you've never heard of him he's a super famous wizard who's in town right now" A fourth girl said

"Yeah and he's a member of fairy tail" a fifth girl said

That sentence alone caught the attention of the 4

"Fairy tail" Natsu said

"Haven't seen that dude a day in my life" Jalice said

Natsu soon looks at the boat before getting motion sickness

"Oh no" natsu says worried before continuing "So he's in fairy tail is he?"

"Guess so" Jalice said ready to jump

At the yacht

"Its lucy right?" 'Salamander' asked before continuing "That's a lovely name"

"Yeah thanks" Lucy said

"I'd like to toast your beauty" 'Salamander' said before snapping his fingers causing the drink to arise "Now open your mouth, lucy savior the taste of each flavorful drop as it enters your mouth"

"Creepy" Lucy said before speaking "I'm strong I can get through this"

Lucy soon smacks the drink

"What do you think you're doing" Lucy said before continuing "I know what you're up to you're trying to use sleep magic aren't you"

"*Chuckles* Very impressive my dear" 'Salamander' said

"Look, I don't wanna give you the wrong idea" Lucy said before speaking "Yes I really want to join the fairy tail guild, but i'm not gonna date you to make that happen"

"*Chuckles* My you're quite a handful aren't you?" 'salamander' asked before His lackeys came from behind the curtains some with Unconscious women on their shoulders

"What's going on here?" Lucy asked

"Welcome aboard my ship and you'd be wise to behave yourself until we make it to bosco" The 'salamander' said before continuing "Don't make me angry"

"We're going to bosco!?" Lucy asked shocked before getting angry "You said you'd take me and get into to fairy tail!"

"Yeah I sad that so I could lure you here and make you one of our slaves" 'salamander' said

"How could you!?" Lucy said angry before speaking "You're gonna kidnap all these girls?"

The lackeys soon laugh

"That's our salamander all right" One henchman said

"We got a big haul this time" A second henchman said

"Why you!" Lucy said before pulling out her keys but 'salamander' before using his magic knocking the key away from her hands and onto his

"These are gatekeys" 'salamander' said before continuing "So you're a celestial wizard huh? only a wizard who is contracted can use this magic so these are absolutely useless to me whoops *Throws keys into the ocean*

"You used magic to take advantage of others" Lucy said before crying "you're the worst wizard alive!"

Just then Natsu and jalice crash in through the roof shocking the people inside

"Hey I know you two" Lucy said wiping her tears

"*Gags* I knew this was a bad idea" Natsu said getting motion sickness

"See I told you" Jalice said

"You are so lame" Lucy said

"Hey, what are you doing here, lucy?" Happy asked

"And why're you hanging around with that creepy?" Zel asked

"Oh happy and zel well this jerk tricked me he said he was going to get me into fairy tail" Lucy said before Speaking again "Since when did you two have wings?"

"We'll explain that later okay? hold on" Happy said before taking lucy and flying away from the boat followed by Zel

"After them we can't let them escape and report this to the magic council" The fake salamander said

"Wait what about natsu and jalice?" Lucy asked

"I can't carry two people let alone three" Happy said

Back with fake salamander, natsu and jalice

"Prominent whip!" 'Salamander' yelled before Summoning a magic cirle and purple whips cone out aiming for the 3

But happy and zel were too fast

"The cats are quicker" The 'salamander' said

"Hey guys!" Natsu said

"What about natsu and jalice along with the other girls?" Lucy asked from a distance

"We gotta problem lucy" Happy said

"What problem?" Lucy asked

"Our transformation is up" Zel said before his wings Along with Happy's disappear

"Stupid Cat!" Lucy yells before her and the two cats fall in the water

Under the water lucy was swimming till she found her gate keys

"My gate keys" Lucy said mentally

Later on the boat the men were stomping natsu and jalice

"Forget about them lets move on to bosco

"Fairy tail guild" Natsu said while a boot was on his head "You're a member?"

Back with lucy and the 2 cats

"Here we go" Lucy said with a smirk before preparing to use her key "Open gate of the water bearer *Puts the key in the water followed by a doorbell* Aqaurius!

The water soon turns into an aquatic tornado and soon a mermaid with blue hair emerges

"A fish" Happy said with drool down his mouth

"Oh wow" Zel said

"Not for you" Lucy said

"That was awesome" Happy said

"Spectacular" Zel said

"That's the power of a celestial wizard" Lucy said

"Cool just like Keith" Zel said

"Whenever I use my gatekeys I can summon spirits from other worlds to help me" Lucy said before continuing "Listen up, aquarius I want you to use your power to push that ship back into the port"

Aquarius soon scoffs at Lucy's Request

"You're suppose to come from the spirit world to help not give me attitude" Lucy said

"I wouldn't make her any angrier lucy" Happy said

"Yeah she seems angered enough" Zel said adding on

"Lets get something straight the next time you so much as think about dropping my key you're dead" Aquarius said in a menacing tone scaring the three

"It won't happen again" The three said in unison

Aquarius soon uses her water magic which is coming straight from urn and blasts it straight at the Boat causing a giant wave

"Why is the sea so angry" One henchman asked

"Hey don't wash me away with it!" Lucy yelled

After the aftermath was over the boat was on land

"What the big deal?" Lucy asked before continuing "You think you could've tried not to sweep me up with the ship!?"

"Oh that was an accident I didn't mean to get the ship" Aquarius said

"Wait you were aiming for me instead of the ship!?" Lucy asked

"Don't call me for a while" Aquarius said in a calm tone before continuing "I'm going on a week long vacation with my boyfriend and he's hot!"

"You don't have to rub it in!" Lucy yelled before aquarius went back to the spirit world

"I've got an idea, if the fish lady gives you anymore trouble you can call me to take care of her" Happy said

"And me i'm always ready to help" Zel said

"I don't think I can handle much more of these stupid cats" lucy said

Back with the ship

"What happened?" one civilian asked

"That ship was thrown into port" a second civilian said

"That hurt" 'salamander' said before continuing "What in the-"

Soon up top Natsu and jalice were seen standing

"Natsu, jalice!" Lucy yelled from the bottom

"So you claim to be from fairy tail?" Natsu asked in a scary tone

"Never in my life have I seen someone like you once in the guild" Jalice said

"So what's it to you?" The fake salamander asked before continuing "Go get him men"

"Sir" the henchman said in unison

"Let me get a closer look at your face" Natsu said before taking off his red coat

"Don't worry it wont hurt" Jalice said before adjusting his fingerless gloves "Not one bit"

Back with Lucy and the three cats

"Watch out!" Lucy said worried

"Don't worry about him. we probably should've told you this earlier but Natsu and jalice are also wizards" Happy said

"Yep-Yep" Zel said

Lucy was soon shocked at what she was just now informed

Back with natsu and jalice

The men were soon about to attack the two but before they could make impact they received a slap from natsu and a kick from jalice knocking them to the floor

"My name is natsu and I'm a fairy tail wizard" Natsu said

"And I'm jalice and I'm also a fairy tail wizard" Jalice said

"And I've never seen you before" Natsu said

"Neither have I" Jalice said adding on

This shocked both the fake salamander and lucy

"You've gotta be kidding me" Lucy said before continuing "So natsu and jalice are Wizards of fairy tail?"

"The mark on their arm and hand, These guys are the real deal bora" The henchman said nervously

"Don't call me that you fool!" the 'Salamander' who's real name was bora said

With Lucy and the 2

"I know him" Happy said

"That's bora the prominence" Zel said

"Rumor has it he was kicked out the titan nose guild a couple of years ago for bad behavior" Happy said

Back with natsu and jalice who were currently walking to the men

"I have no idea what you're trying to do here buddy and I don't care if you're a good guy, bad guy or what" Natsu said before continuing "i'm not gonna let you dirty the fairy tail guilds name"

"You bastards better prepare yourselves" Jalice said

"And what're you two gonna do about it stop me?" Bora asked before continuing using his magic "Prominence typhoon!"

The wave soon hit the two causing a wave of fire

"Natsu, Jalice!" Lucy said worrying about her friends before the cats stood in front of her

Soon the girls on the boat were running screaming in fear

"That's the way it goes the bigger the talk the weaker the men" Bora said before walking away then stopping before hearing natsu

"Gah this is so gross" Natsu said

"I know doesn't he have anything better?" Jalice asked

"Is he really a fire wizard?" Natsu asked

"If he is he's a terrible one at that" Jalice said

"These are the nastiest flames I've ever tasted" Natsu said while eating the flames

"Meh I've had better" Jalice said also eating the flames

This shocked and surprised lucy and the men

"Thanks for the grub poser" Natsu said

"Even though it tasted like ass" Jalice said

"What's going on who're these Kids" one henchman said

"Fire magic doesn't work on Natsu" Happy said

"Neither on Jalice" zel said

"I've never seen anything like this before" Lucy said

"Now I've got a Fire in my tummy that's raging to get out" Natsu said before activating a magic circle creating fire

"Yep and it feels hella good to release" Jalice said before also activating a magic circle creating fire

"Here it goes, Ready jalice!?" Natsu said with fire surrounding him

"Hell yeah!" Jalice said with fire also surrounding him

"FIRE DRAGON ROAR!" The two said in unison before breathing in then cupping their two hands together with a magic circle appearing at the end then breathing out fire which aims for bora and his men soon creating an Explosion

Wind blows back and bora's men were taken out with bora levitating on his purple flame and one henchman still standing

"Hey bora, I swear I've seen those two before" The henchman said before continuing "The pink hair and scaly scarf he's got to be the real one and the one with Brown hair and black scarf I've heard of him too!"

"Salamander" Lucy said surprised

"And the fire demon jalice" Zel said

"I hope you guys are paying attention!" Natsu yelled before fire engulfed his hands

"And if not you'd better listen up!" Jalice yelled before fire also engulfed his hands

"These are what fairy tail wizards can do!" Natsu yelled

"Here we come!" Jalice said

Right then the two pounched at bora

"Red shower!" Bora yelled before activating his magic shooting purple flames at the two

The two easily dodged before using their magic to pounce high up to bora knocking him Down

Back with lucy who was watching it all

"So they eat fire and then attack with it?" Lucy asked before continuing "But how does he do it, is it some kind of spell?"

"They have dragon lunges that allow them to breathe fire, Dragon scales to dissolve the fire and dragon claw for attacking with fire" Happy said

"His brand of fire is one that allows their body to take on all the qualities of a dragon its an ancient spell that rarely anyone uses anymore" Zel said

"Seriously?" Lucy asked

"Uh huh" Zel said

"This particular magic was originally used to deal with dragons" Happy said

"Woah" Lucy said amazed

"Hell prominence" Bora said before firing a beam

"Its called Dragon slayer magic" Happy said

"One of the best around" Zel said

"Igneel taught it to Natsu" Happy said

and Essni taught Jalice how to use it" Zel said

Bora soon shoots two giant balls at Natsu and jalice who swallows it (A/N: tee hee...I'm sorry) With ease

"Now that's a heft meal" Natsu said

"Better than before" Jalice said

"You're not doing too bad" Natsu said

"That's for sure" Jalice said

"But we're about to cook you like a smoked fish" Natsu said

"That doesn't sound too good" Jalice said

You're gonna do what to me!?" Bora said worried

"Get ready!" Natsu yelled before a Magic circle appeared and fire Engulfed his body as with Jalice

"This is gonna hurt!" Jalice yelled with fire Also engulfing his body then Jumping with natsu towards bora with fire on his fist

"Fire dragon iron fist!" the two yelled with A red dragon and a green dragon in the background breathing fire before punching bora

"Oww,oww,oww,oww,oww,oww" Bora said as he crashed to the ground hitting everyhouse before hitting the bell

 **GONG!**

"Don't be silly natsu everyone knows you can't smoke food with smoke not fire" Happy said

"Yeah that sound ridiculous" Zel said

"Oh wow that was amazing but they overdid it" Lucy said

"Aye" Happy said

"Oh shut it cat" Lucy said

Soon the army comes

"The army!" Lucy said before being grabbed by natsu

"Oh crap we gotta get outta here!" Natsu said worried while holding lucy and running

"Can't be caught who knows what my mom'll do to me if she finds out I was in jail!" Jalice said worried

"Where the heck are you taking me!?" Lucy asked

"Just come on, you said that you wanted to the fairy tail guild didn't ya?" Natsu said

This surprised lucy

"So lets go" Natsu said with a smile

"I promise it'll be fun" Jalice said also with a smile

Lucy soon had a smile on her face

"All right!" Lucy said as she and her new friends were running from the army

Fairy tail ending 1 Plays then ends*

(Preview)

"I'm sure before I join fairy tail they're gonna have me do an interview with them" Lucy said before continuing "First impressions are important with things like this some i'm gonna practice *Ahem* Greetings, my name is lucy heartfilia. No wait that way too formal for them lemme try again *Ahem* Hiya i'm lucy what's up?. Ugh too teenage girl"

"Yeah you're right no ones gonna invite you if you act like that" Jalice yeah

"Shut up!" Lucy yelled

"Next chapter: Fire dragon, monkey and bull" The two said in unison

"I've gotta be more energetic and say something they'll remember be by" Lucy said before continuing "I AM LUCY! wow that was just scary"

"Seems good to me" Jalice said

"Ugh..." Lucy said

End/ Omake

Shilver: Hey guys its me Shilvergreen and I'm here to bring back this story that I deleted so make sure to review and share with friends

Jalice: and if you don't i'll burn you to hell

Shilver: Don't worry folks we won't do that he-he

Zone tan: But if it comes to that then...

Shilver: NO BURNING OKAY! good anyways see you guys next chapter see ya!

Zone tan: And remember as always we're watching You read

End


	2. Fire dragon, Monkey and Bull

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail nor the characters, I only own my original characters and that's it. Thank you and have a great day :)**

(At the Magic Council era)

"Those idiots from Fairy tail have done it again" One man said before continuing "This time they've destroyed an entire port"

"What is the matter with them?" A second man asked

"I'm actually quite fond of these Diimwits and their Laissez-Faire attitude" said a third man with blue hair

"Hmm they may behave like fools but we mustn't forget they are also an extremely capable lot" A fourth one said

"Yes that's true, they present quite the quandary" A fifth man said

"I think we should leave them be" The blue haired man said "After all if it wasn't for those fools think how boring the world would be"

At the fairy tail guild

"Welcome to fairy tail" Happy said

"The Greatest guild known to man" Zel said making lucy laugh a little

*Title card plays*

"Fire dragon, monkey and bull" Happy and zel said in unison

*Title card ends*

Natsu soon kicks the door down

"We made it back alive" Natsu said

"We're home" Happy said

"How's everybody?" Jalice said

"Miss us?" Zel asked

the crowd erupted in cheers

"So I heard you went all out in hargeon natsu" A buck tooth member said before continuing "Had to go starting trou-AAH"

The fairy tail Member was soon cutoff by a kick from natsu

"Why'd you do that!?" Lucy asked

"You lied about the salamander" Natsu said angrily

"Yeah that **potential** molester was a fake" Jalice said before continuing "Not cool man"

"I'm gonna kick your butt" Natsu said

"Don't get mad at me, You're the one to blame here" The fairy tail member said before continuing "I'm just passing along a rumor I heard"

"It was just a rumor" Natsu said

"Yeah right" Jalice said

"You want to fight?" Natsu asked

"Lets go!" The fairy tail member said

All the guild members shout as they go flying

"Now, now natsu I think you need to calm down-!" Happy was soon cutoff by another fairy tail member crashing into Him

And with that an all out guild brawl broke out

"Oh wow I'm standing in the guild Hall of Fairy tail" Lucy said excitedly

"So natsu finally made it back Huh" A shirt less man said Angered

"As well as Jalice" Another shirtless man but with a vinyl tattoo said in a serious tone

[Narrator monologuing]: This is gray fullbuster, a very talented wizard but tends to-Well, he has a bad habit to take off his clothes. The other Young man is Blake elrod, an elemental wizard along with being the rival/ Childhood friend of Jalice

"Imma beat em' when I see the bastard" Blake said

Blake elrod/ Age: 17

 **Characteristics**

Race: Human

Sex: male

Birthday: September 1

Hair: Blonde

Eye color: Yellow

 **Professional status**

Affiliation: Fairy tail

Guild mark: Left shoulder

Occupation: Mage

Team: Team jalice

Previous team: None

Partners: Edris

Base of operations: Fairy tail guild hall

 **Personal status**

Status: Alive

Relatives: Alisa Elrod (Sister)  
Unknown parents

Counterpart: Blake Gryphon

 **Magic**

Magic: elemental magic

Ice magic  
Fire magic  
Earth magic  
Water magic  
Lightning magic  
Magic sensor

 **Portrayal**

English voice portrayer: Nolan North

 **Appearance**

Facial and body appearance: Blake is a handsome young man who has A muscular appearance along with a blue vinyl design on his chest and Neck thus both of his arms and hands

Clothes: (Top) Blake doesn't wear a shirt

(Bottom) Blake wears Brown, blue and white pants along with a black belt with an X along with Black boots

(Hand wear) Blake doesn't wear any gloves

 **Personality**

Personality: Blake is a calm and collected guy as well as being a friendly guy cool with everyone. He's also known for being very protective of his sister Alisa protecting her at all cost even if it means his own besides that he's a nice guy to hang out with and chat

 **Magic abilities**

Abilties: Ice make lancer  
Ice make knuckles  
Ice make cannon  
Ice make heavenly sword  
Ice make hammer  
Ice make arrow  
Ice blade seven slash  
Ice make scythe  
Ice gauntlets  
Flamethrower  
Fire bullets  
Incineration cannon  
Fire meteor  
Fire tornado  
Wood fists  
Wood javelin  
Wood Piercing  
Wood splinters  
Wood Gauntlets  
Water blast  
Water wave  
Tsunami  
Lightning Blaster  
Lightning strike  
Electric Dropkick  
Electric wolf strike  
Lightning fist  
Molding magic  
Expert weapons specialist  
Expert hand to hand combat  
Enhanced durability  
Enhanced strength  
Enhanced agility

"Its time we settled things once and for all" Gray said hopping around

"Damn right" Blake said

"Blake, do you think you should be joining the brawl if the master stops it you'll be the only one off the hook" A blonde girl with braids said

 **This young lady is Alisa Elrod**

Alisa Elrod/ Age: 17

 **Characteristics**

Race: Human

Sex: Female

Birthday: September 1

Hair: Blonde

Eye color: Blue

 **Professional Status**

Affiliation: Fairy tail

Guild mark: Left hand

Occupation: Mage

Team: Team jalice

Previous team: None

Partners: Blake  
Edris

Base of operations: Fairy tail guild

 **Personal Status**

Status: Alive

Relatives: Blake elrod (Brother)  
Unknown Parents

Counterpart: Alisa gryphon

 **Magic**

Magic: Elemental magic  
Ice magic  
Fire magic  
Earth magic  
Water magic  
Lightning magic  
Magic sensor

 **Portrayal**

English voice portrayal: Tiffany Vollmer

 **Appearance**

Facial and body appearance: Alisa is a beautiful young lady sporting a Somewhat petite and healthy body along with looking like her brother thus sporting a blue vinyl design Just like him

Clothes: (Top) Alisa sports a light blue top with only one sleeve along with exposing her Stomach

(Bottom) Alisa wears a Brown, blue and white skirt with a brown belt with black sandals

(Hand wear) Alisa wears dark brown gloves with a blue design

 **Personality**

Personality: Alisa is nice and caring girl along with being the Sister of her older brother blake alongside that she's a smart girl always doing her best to help her family and friends out of situations.

"Gray, Your clothes?" A woman with Dark brown hair asked while alcohol was in her hand

"I don't have time for that!" Gray said

"Will he ever remember to keep his clothes on?" Another girl with black hair asked

"Guess not" The woman with alcohol said

[Narrator monologuing]: This lovely young lady is cana alberona she hold the title of fairy Tail's heaviest drinker

"You see I don't date the men here because they have no class" Cana said before jugging down a barrel of beer

"I hear that" The other woman said

[Narrator monologuing]: This other lovely lady is Adria Thomas known for also being Fairy tail's Red demon

"If they keep acting like this they won't get a girl anytime soon" Adria said before continuing "But i'm not going for My fellow guild mates i'm going for some one who peeks my interests I just know he's waiting for me"

Adria Thomas/ Age: 17

 **Characteristics**

Race: Human

Sex: Male

Birthday: August 16

Hair: Black

 **Professional Status**

Affiliation: Fairy tail

Guild mark: Right thigh

Occupation: Mage

Teams: Team jalice

Previous team: None

Partners: Gan  
Zel  
Jalice Thomas

 **Personal Status**

Status: Alive

Relatives: Unknown parents  
Joel Thomas (Adoptive Father)  
Jalice Thomas (Brother)

Counterpart: Adria Paris

 **Magic**

Magic: Dragon slayer magic  
Dragon force  
Lightning fire dragon mode  
Transformation magic  
Magic sensor

 **Portrayal**

English voice: Meredith McCoy

 **Appearance**

Facial And body appearance: Adria is a Young beautiful woman sporting a voluptuous figure

Clothes: (Top) Adria sports nothing but a black bra along with A red leather jacket along with a black scarf

(Bottom) Adria wears khaki short shorts with Black Thigh high stockings with a black and red belt along with Red, white and yellow knee high boots

(Hand wear) Adria wears Black fingerless gloves

 **Personality**

Personality: Adria is a cool and Calm person having a laid back demeanor and likes to take life easy. She's also the twin sister of Jalice and is known as the Red she-demon to others. She's protective of her friends and will go through great lengths to ensure their safety and Will get serious in an instant when doing so

 **Magical abilities**

Abilities: Salamander's Roar  
Salamander' Iron fist  
Salamander's wing slash  
Salamander's Blade horn  
Salamander's fire spray  
Salamander's claw attack  
Red lotus Flaming slash  
Red lotus Dragon fist fire  
Fire dragon fire barrage wave  
Fire dragon fire whip slash  
Enhanced Smell  
Enhanced Hearing  
Immense strength  
Enhanced reflexed  
Enhanced speed  
Immense durability  
Immense magic power  
Master hand to hand combat

"Just make sure he's the right one" said a man as he took a drink

This man is Joel thomas

Joel Thomas/ Age: 28

 **Characteristics**

Race: Human

Sex: Male

Birthday: December 14

Hair: Black

Eye color: Black

 **Professional Status**

Affiliation: Fairy tail

Guild mark: Chest

Occupation: Mage

Team: None

Previous team: None

Partners: None

Base of operations: Fairy tail guild hall

 **Personal status**

Status: Alive

Relatives: Unknown parents  
Jalice Thomas (Adopted son)  
Adria Thomas (Adopted daughter)

Counterpart: Joel Paris

 **Magic**

Magic: Demon Takeover  
Transformation magic  
Black Lightning  
Black flames  
Magic sensor

 **Portrayal**

English voice portrayal: Travis willingham

 **Appearance**

Facial and body appearance: Joel is a man sporting a Handsome face and a muscular build

Clothes: (Top) Joel wears a White long-sleeved Buttoned shirt along with a black tie

(Bottom) Joel wears black jeans with Red and black sneakers

(Hand wear) Joel wears a silver watch

 **Personality**

Personality: Joel is a calm and collected man who like Makarov sees everyone in the guild like children of his own and treats them how a parent should treat their kid especially To Jalice and adria since He's their adopted father but Nonetheless he proves Himself a spectacular caretaker. Joel is also an S-class mage so he's powerful In battle and Is there to protect his allies and Help however he can

 **Magic abilities**

Abilities: Take over  
Beelzebub  
Immense strength  
Enhanced Durability  
Enhanced speed  
Poison resisitance  
Darkness magic  
Soul extinction  
Evil explosion  
Hellish blaster  
Satanic barrage  
Evil lightning  
Devil ray

"Well would did you expect its natsu and jalice we're talking about" A man in a armor said

 **This man is Edris bone**

Edris Bone/ Age: 19

 **Characteristics**

Race: Human

Sex: Male

Birthday: October 13

Hair: Crimson Red

Eye color: Black

 **Professional Status**

Affiliation: Fairy tail

Guild mark: Bicep

Occupation: Mage

Team: Team jalice

Previous team: None

Partners: Blake elrod  
Alisa elrod

Base of operations: Fairy tail guild hall

 **Personal Status**

Status: Alive

Relatives: Unknown parent

Counterpart: Edris Jones

 **Magic**

Magic: Knight mage  
Magic sensor

 **Portrayal**

English voice portrayal: Alex organ

 **Appearance**

Facial and body appearance: Edris is a tall muscular man with a few scars on his Face

Clothes: (Top) Edris wears a white,blue and yellow T-shirt thus a belt going Across it. Edris also wears a Long brown coat over it along with Armor with A blue and gold sword on his back

(Bottom) Edris wears Baggy black and dark blue pants with Armor also sporting with Metal boots

(Hand wear) Edris wears gray gloves

 **Personality**

Personality: Edris is a Calm and peaceful Man along with being a stoic Person always ready to Help the innocent from Danger. Like Joel he's also an S class wizard along with his Childhood friend elsy Winter so he's one of the few people called Upon when the going gets tough.

 **Magical abilities**

Abilities: Sword magic  
Reequip: The knight  
Master Swordsmanship Specialist  
Keen intellect  
Expert hand to hand combat  
Enhanced Strength  
Immense endurance  
Immense durability  
Immense reflexes  
Immense magic power  
Fire lord armor  
Flying armor  
Inferno armor  
Elastic robe  
Thunder lord armor  
Trident armor  
Titania armor

"Good point" Joel said

"Should we stop them?" Edris asked

"No Master will probably Do it" A girl with Pink hair said

"You're probably right" Edris said

 **This young lady is Elsy Winter**

Elsy winter/ Age: 18

 **Characteristics**

Race: Human

Sex: Male

Birthday: December 25

Hair: Pink

Eye color: Dark green

 **Professional Status**

Affiliation: Fairy Tail

Guild mark: Left thigh

Occupation: Mage

Team: Team Jalice

Previous Team: None

Partners: None

Base of Operations: Fairy tail building

 **Personal Status**

Status: Alive

Relatives: Unknown Parents

Counterpart: Elsy Summer

 **Magic**

Magic: Knight mage  
Magic sensor

 **Portrayal**

English voice portrayal: Grey DeLisle

 **Appearance**

Facial and body appearance: Elsy is a beautiful Young woman with a well endowed Body Figure

Clothes: (Top) Elsy wears a tank top with Armor over it exposing her Entire stomach along with a ribbon holding her ponytail and a necklace

(Bottom) Elsy wears a dark blue skirt with Armor over it. For her footwear she wears metal boots

(Hand wear) Elsy wears gloves with metal over it

 **Personality**

Personality: Elsy is a strong and independent woman who has a strong sense of Justice much like her Childhood friend Edris bone and Her sparring partner Erza Scarlet. Alongside that Like Edris, erza, And Joel she's also an S-class mage so she along with them are One of fairy tail's ace in the Hole.

 **Magic Abilities**

Abilities: Fire lord armor  
Flying armor  
Inferno armor  
Elastic Robe  
Thunder lord armor  
Trident armor  
Titania Armor

"Honestly I don't see the point in fighting its Just pointless" Elsy said

Back with the fight

"Jalice Come here and fight me like a Real mage!" Blake yelled

"Oh please it won't even be a battle!" Jalice yelled

"Its already Noon and you boys are whining like spoiled babies" A tall man with White hair said

[Narrator]: This brute of a man is Elfman, a muscle bound wizard who believes All you need to solve your Problems are two strong fist

"I'm a real Man" Elfman said before continuing "You want me to prove it to you!"

"I can't believe he's encouraging them" Lucy said

Just then Jalice and Blake Punch elfman sending him flying

"They knocked him out that Easily?" Lucy said

"Jeez, Its so noisy around here, Huh?" A man with Orange hair said while two girls were at his side

WOW

[Narrator]: This lady-killer is Loke, Ranked high on the most eligible Wizard bachelor's List

Soon something was thrown at Loke

"Are you alright?" The first girl asked

"I'm gonna go fight, Only to protect you two" Loke said

"Good luck, Loke" The two girls said in Unison

"He's definitely off my list Lucy said Before continuing "What the heck is wrong with these people there's not one sane person in this whole place"

"Hello are you new here?" Said a girl with White hair

"Its mirajane in the Flesh!" Lucy said Surprised Making mirajane giggle

[Narrator]: This is Mirajane A beautiful wizard known bikini-Clad photo spreads in sorcerer Weekly magazine. She's currently An employee at Fairy Tail

"Um, Don't you think we should try to stop them or something?" Lucy asked pointing to the fighting crowd

"Its always like this around here. I just leave them alone Besides-" Mirajane said before being cut off by a flying body

"AAH!" Lucy said yelping

"Its kind of fun, don't you think?" Mirajane said before passing out and A small mirajane ghost appears out her mouth

"Don't die, mirajane!" Lucy said before Gray is pushed into her while natsu is swinging gray's Pants around chuckling

"Don't worry She'll be fine" Said a man with Black and White hair

"You?..." Lucy asked confused

"The name's Zae Blackheart" The man introduced himself

 **This young man is Zae Blackheart**

Zae Blackheart/ Age: 19-26

 **Characteristics**

Race: Human

Sex: Male

Birthday: December 15th

Hair: Black with a white streak

Eye color: Red

 **Professional Status**

Affiliation: Fairy Tail

Guild Mark: Right Arm

Occupation: Mage

Team: Team Clad

Previous Team: None

Partners: Jalice  
Clad  
Hunter

Base of Operations: Fairy Tail Building

 **Personal Status**

Status: Alive

Relatives: Kyanna Blackheart (Sister)  
Unknown Parents

Counterpart: Zae Whiteheart

 **Magic**

Magic: Water Magic  
Magic sensor

 **Portrayal**

English Voice Portrayer: Yuri Lowenthal

 **Appearance**

Facial and body appearance: Zae Sports a handsome young Face with Smooth nougat skin and a healthy appearance

Clothes (Top) Zae wears a Blue Cloak with white vinyl designs

(Bottom): Zae wears Black pants with Brown and white boots

(Hand-wear) For hand wear Zae sports white gloves

 **Personality**

Personality: Zae is another member that Is apart of fairy tail as well as its backup fighters, He known for having a usually serious personality and Rarely has a humorous side but he can still show emotions other than his serious side

 **Magic abilities**

Magic Abilities: Water Slasher  
Water Tornado  
Water Piercing  
Water shark Barrage  
Water Dragon  
Water Typhoon  
Tsunami Strike  
Water crush  
Immense strength  
Immense Durability  
Enhanced reflexes  
Enhanced Speed  
Immense Magic power  
High Intellect  
Expert strategist

"Nice to meet you" Zae said as he stuck his hand out

"Nice to meet you too" Lucy said as she shook his hand before speaking mentally "He doesn't seem too Bad"

"I come back and I find out they're fighting" A fairy tail member said before continuing "I would join in but *Yawns* Its to much work for me so...I'll just sit this one out"

"Uh?" Lucy said confused

"Before you ask, I'm Clad Knight" The Fairy tail member named warren said

"You mean...Clad the Shadow...You're him" Lucy said in shock

"Uh...Yeah?" Clad said Confused

 **This Member is Clad Knight also known as Clad the shadow by many other folks in magnolia**

Clad Knight/ Age: 20-27

 **Characteristics**

Race: Human

Sex: Male

Birthday: October 13th

Hair: Black

Eye color: Black

 **Professional Status**

Affiliation: Fairy tail

Guild mark: Left hand

Occupation: Mage

Team: Team Clad

Previous team: Team Jalice

Partners: Hunter

Base of operations: Fairy tail Building

 **Personal Status**

Status: Alive

Relatives: Unknown

Counterpart: Clad King

 **Magic**

Magic: Shadow magic  
Transformation magic  
Magic sensor

 **Portrayal**

English voice actor: Dave Wittenberg

 **Appearance**

Facial and body appearance: Clad has an Average body of that of a normal man, His facial features consist of Black messy and unruly Hair, A pale skin complexion and Dark circles under his eyes indicating Lack of sleep or A late sleeper

Clothes: (Top) Clad wears a gray and black Striped hoodie

(Bottom) Clad pants consist of Beige cargo Pants With a small chain going through the belt loop along with wearing Black and white boots for footwear

(Handwear) None

 **Personality**

Personality: Clad is another member of the Fairy Tail guild and One of its Aces at best, He's known in the guild For having a Lazy and unenergetic attitude along with His Harsh Criticism, His sarcastic Quips And Cold attitude towards others but nonetheless As a member Of the fairy tail guilds He Cherishes His friends and Family and does what he can to protect them even through the toughest of situations. Surprisingly Enough Clad actually has a sense of humor but mainly revolves around dark humor Or offensive jokes but he knows when to Hold em and when to Fold

 **Magic abilities**

Abilites: Shadow claw  
Shadow Attack  
Fearsome Shadow Kick  
Shadow Absorption  
Shadow Blade strike  
Shadow crush  
Shadow Seal  
Shadow Skull piercing  
Shadow Make: Scythe  
Shadow Make: Sword  
Shadow Make: Hammer  
Shadow Make: Claws  
Shadow Skull  
Shadow Blaster  
Enhanced Strength  
Enhanced Durability  
Enhanced Reflexes  
Immense Magic power  
High Intellect  
Expert strategist  
Weapon Expert

"I can't believe I'm meeting Clad the shadow in person" Lucy said excited

"Don't get too happy Blondie" A ninja like member of fairy tail said before continuing "He's as cold as can be"

"Shut up hunter" Clad said in an annoyed tone

"Hey just statin' the facts" Said the man named Hunter

"You're..." Lucy was soon cutoff by Hunter

"That's right Hunter the Fairy Tail Ninja" Hunter said

 **This Man Is Hunter Black Also known as Hunter the Ninja**

Hunter Black/ Age: 18-25

 **Characteristics**

Race: Human

Sex: Male

Birthday: July 4th

Hair: Light blonde

Eye color: Brown

 **Professional Status**

Affiliation: Fairy Tail

Guild mark: Left should

Occupation: Mage

Team: Clad

Previous team: None

Partners: Clad  
Jalice  
Zae  
Idishi

Base of operations: Fairy Tail Building

 **Personal Status**

Status: Alive

Relatives: Unknown

Counterpart: Hunter White

 **Magic**

Magic: Ninja Magic  
Magic sensor

 **Portrayal**

English Voice Actor: Troy Baker

 **Appearance**

Facial and body appearance: Hunter is a tall man with a Muscular Physique, His facial features Consist of Darkish Brown spiky hair Along with Healthy and Smooth skin

Clothes (Top): Hunter wears a Black Sleeveless Leather top with a white vinyl design With a katana on his back

(Bottom): Hunter wears Black Leather pants with White boots and two Knives on the Side

(Hand-wear) Hunter wears Long Black Fingerless glove with Chains on both arms

 **Personality**

Personality: Hunter is the Ninja of the guild, While having the Look of a Rogue Ninja He's actually a nice and outgoing guy with a Good sense of humor and loyalty. He's usually seen hanging out with Clad or any Other guild member Either chatting or drinking but when on missions He's serious and Keen as can be And does what he does best

 **Magic abilities**

Abilities: Katana Blade strike  
Kunai attack  
Smoke bomb Attack  
Kunai rain  
Immense strength  
Immense Durability  
Enhanced Reflexes  
Enhanced Flexibility  
Immense Speed  
Silent and deadly  
Expert strategist  
Weapon expert  
Master swordsmanship  
Lighting Kunai  
Wood Kunai  
Water kunai  
Fire Kunai  
Ice kunai  
Poison kunai  
Sand kunai  
Blast kunai  
Blinding Kunai  
Wind kunai  
Clone Kunai

"Even Hunter the fairy tail Ninja is a member of fairy tail?" Lucy asked in surprise before continuing "This place is truly Wonderful"

"You know it blond-" Hunter was soon cutoff by Clad

"Incoming" Clad said

"Woah" Hunter said as a chair was thrown towards his and Lucy's direction

"Its coming straight for us" Lucy said

"Ha!" Hunter said as he sliced the chair in two

"So cool" Lucy said

"Argh, Gimme my Underwear ya jerk" Gray said as natsu had his Clothing

"Aaah!" Lucy screamed

"Sorry miss but may I borrow Your underwear?" Gray asked

"Eww" Lucy said as she hit gray

"Woof!" Said a Husky dog

"Huh" Lucy said as she looked down to see A little Husky in which she then spoke "Aww How cute"

"Woof!" The Husky said as his tail wagged

"Oh there you are Komatsu" Said a fairy Tail member with Wolf like features before continuing "Just by your scent I can tell you're new here"

"The Okami the wolf boy with His Companion Komatsu" Lucy said surprised

(A/N: Fairy Tail sure is famous)

"You got that right" Okami said

"Woof" Komatsu said as he was cuddling with Lucy's leg

"Guess he likes you" Okami said

 **This Fairy tail member is Okami Wolfe or Okami the Wolf boy to others**

Okami Wolfe/ Age: 19-26

 **Characteristics**

Race: Human

Sex: Male

Birthday: July 10th

Hair: Blair

Eye color: Yellow

 **Professional Status**

Affiliation: Fairy tail

Guild mark: Left arm

Occupation: Mage

Team: Team Clad

Previous team: None

Partners:Clad  
Jalice  
Komatsu

Base of operation: Fairy Tail Building

 **Personal Status**

Status: Alive

Relative: Unknown Parents

Counterpart: Okami Catte

 **Magic**

Magic: Wind Magic  
Wolf Transformation Magic  
Cloning Magic  
Magic sensor

 **Portrayal**

English Voice Portrayal: Roger Craig Smith

 **Appearance**

Facial and Body Appearance: Okami is a Young man with a Muscular Body Sporting a Handsome face despite Having Wolf like Features Like Sharp, Canine Teeth and Slit like yellow Eyes

Clothes: (Top) Okami wears a grey and Black Jacket with a white shirt

(Bottom) For Pants Okami sports Black pants along With sandals

(Hand wear) N/A

 **Personality**

Personality: Okami Is Another member of the Fairy Tail guild as well as One of its Backup fighter when The going gets rough but Besides that He's a Calm and Outgoing in along with being a Kind and caring Person especially To his dog Komatsu who is Always seen with and his friends

 **Magic Abilities**

Abilities: Wind cyclone  
Wind tornado  
Wind Hurricane  
Wind slicer  
Wind rotation  
Wind blower  
Deadly Wolf slash  
Enhanced smell  
Enhanced Hearing  
Enhanced Speed  
Enhanced durability  
Enhanced Strength  
Immense Magic Power  
Master Hand to hand Combat

"Its he's even Cooler in person" Lucy said

"Good he's back!" Said a Younger member of fairy tail With a cheeky grin

"Huh?" Lucy said as she looked to see a child

"Today's The that I finally get to Fight Jalice again and prove to him that I'm better than him HA-HA!" Said the Boy

"Why would you wanna fight Jalice?" Lucy asked

"He's My Rival plus he's the person I wanna surpass so I have to beat Him and prove I'm better than him" Said the Boy

"You'll injure Yourself trying Cole" Said a Woman with A rich Brown Complexion

"Its best if you Reconsider" Said a girl With Rose red hair

"Yeah, You should listen to the girl before you get hurt" Said a man with rose hair

"Seriously Dear" Said a woman with rose red hair

"Oh please I got this" Cole said as he rushed towards jalice and gave Him a Good punch to the face

"GRR! WHO DID THAT!?" Jalice asked before seeing Cole in which he then spoke "Oh its just you Cole"

"Yeah its me and I came to Beat you and claim myself as the better Rival!" Cole said

"Is that so?" Jalice asked

"Yeah! so prepare Yourself" Cole said

Soon Cole was soon upper-cutted By Jalice

Thud!

"Told you" Said the Rose haired girl

"A for effort" Said the rose haired Man

"I was so close" Cole said before Passing out

 **This is Cole Warenight**

Kohl Washington/ Age: 8-15

 **Characteristics**

Race: Human

Sex: Male

Birthday: August 13th

Hair: Black

Eye color: Sky blue

 **Professional Status**

Affiliation: Fairy tail

Guild mark: Left hand

Occupation: Mage

Team: Team Cole

Previous Team: None

Partners: Rose Diamond

Base of operations: Fairy Tail Guild

 **Personal Status**

Status: Alive

Relatives: Iouwa Warrenight (Father)  
Unknown Mother

Counterpart: Cole Dae

 **Magic**

Magic: Elemental Magic  
Energy Magic  
Clone Magic  
Oil magic  
Magic sensor

 **Portrayal**

English Voice portrayal: Maile Flanagan

 **Appearance**

Facial and Body appearance: Cole is a young Child, so is obvious that he had a face of a young child but as he gets older his features change but alongside that he sports a muscular body appearance despite his age

Clothes: (Top) Cole wears a Blue jacket with a white shirt underneath but after seven years he sports a Blue and yellow striped hoodie with hoodie with a Yellow shirt underneath

Bottom: Cole wore Black shorts with red sneakers as a child but now he wears Khaki cargo shorts with White boots

Hand-wear: Cole Hand-wear consist of White fingerless gloves

 **Personality**

Personality: At First Cole was a energetic and Cheerful boy with A goal to Surpass and beat his former rival Jalice, Besides their rivalry in actuality Cole looks up to jalice as someone he wants to be like in the future and Now after During the seven years He Drops their rivalry and Instead trains with the fire dragon slayer with a Mature, calm and still cheerful attitude to get stronger

 **Magic abilities**

Abilities: Teleportation  
Fire ball barrage  
Flaming bullets  
Flamethrower  
Flaming Slash  
Blazing Hurricane Kick  
Fierce Fire Claw slash  
Water blast Barrage  
Deadly Water slash  
Water dragon Blast  
Double Water Dragon Blast  
Drowning crush  
Water shark attack  
Hydro blaster  
Wood Spikes  
Wood crusher  
Wood Hand squash  
Wood javelin  
Wood strike  
Wind Tornado  
Wind Blaster  
Wind bullets  
Fearsome air kick  
Clone attack  
Kunai bomber  
Deadly Kunai strike  
Teleportation Attack  
Enhanced Strength  
Enhanced Speed  
Enhanced Durability  
Immense magic power

"That's what happens when you face someone stronger than you" Said the rose haired girl

"Oh Quiet rose" Cole

"Just saying" Rose said

 **This girl is rose diamond**

Rose Diamond/ Age: 9-16

Characteristics

Race: Human

Sex: Male

Birthday: February 14th

Hair: Rose red

Eye color: Dark red

 **Professional Status**

Affiliation: Fairy tail

Guild mark: Left thigh

Occupation: Mage  
Shop owner

Team: Team Cole

Previous: None

Partners: Cole

Base of operations: Fairy tail building  
Flower shop

 **Personal Status**

Status: Alive

Relatives: Jasmine diamond (Mother)  
Lloyd Diamond (Father)  
Lily Diamond (Sister)

Counterpart: Rose Lazuli

 **Magic**

Magic: Wood magic  
Flower magic  
Illusion magic  
Flower power  
Magic sensor  
Explosion Magic

 **Portrayal**

English voice portrayer: Laura bailey (Child/Teenager)

 **Appearance**

Facial and body appearance: Rose is known for her pretty appearance along with her healthy skin and rose colored hair

Clothes (Top) As a child rose sported a red T-shirt but now as a teen she sports a red short sleeved jacket along with a headband and Arm-pads

Bottom: Before rose used to wear a plain white skirt with Red sneakers After a few years she now wears Beige Short shorts with Knee high Red sneakers

Hand-wear: Rose Hand-wears consist of Black fingerless gloves with reach up to her elbows

 **Personality**

Personality: Rose is the daughter of Jasmine and Lloyd Diamond As well as being the owner of her flower shop, Rose is a Smart, kind and caring girl with a great sense of justice After a few years she still dons her old personality but at times she can be scary Like her father but still Nice like her mother

 **Magic Abilities**

Abilities: Wood seal Explosion  
Wood crusher  
Wood Spike rise  
Rose thorn barrage  
Poisonous Rose  
Wood piercing  
Detonation Ball  
Seal explosion  
Illusion Strike  
Wood illusion  
Wood blade  
Petal Bomber  
Wood wall  
Wood fist  
Flower power Punch  
Flower shockwave  
Enhanced strength  
Enhanced Speed  
Enhanced Durability  
Enhanced reflexes  
Expert strategist  
Wood make: Hammer  
Wood make: Claws  
Wood make: Kendo sword

"They're being so loud that I can barely here myself think" Rose said

"You'll get used to it" Cole said

"Ugh, how annoying" Cana said before continuing "I can't even have a nice relaxing drink...That's enough you guys, I suggest you knock it off *Uses her card magic*

"Now I'm mad" Gray said as he uses his ice magic

"Time to show you how a real man fights" Elfman said as he uses his magic to cover his arm in rocks

"You punks can be such a nuisance" Loke said as he uses his ring magic

"Bring it on" Natsu said as he uses his dragon slayer magic

"Time to show you guys the power of the red demon" Jalice said as he also uses his Dragon slayer magic

"A fist fight with magic?" Lucy asked nervously

"Aye" Happy said

" **Would you fools stop bickering like children!?** " a giant beast asked

"He's huge" Lucy said in shock

Soon the whole guild freezes

"I'm sorry, I didn't know you were still here master" Mirajane said

"Did you say master!?" Lucy asked

"*Laughs* Talk about a bunch babies" Natsu said before continuing "Looks like I win this round"

"Dude, don't say anything" Jalice whispered to Natsu

Natsu was soon met with a foot stomp

"Told you" Jalice said

" **Well, seems as if we have a new recruit** " the giant beast said

"Yes sir" Lucy said nervously

Soon the giant reverts into an small elder man

"Nice to meet you" the elder man said as he extends his hand

"He's so tiny" Lucy said before continuing "This little guy is really in charge here?"

"That's right" Mira replied before continuing "Allow me to introduce you to the Fairy Tail guild master: Makarov"

With that, Makarov jumps into the air and lands on a handrail

"You kids have gone and done it again" Makarov said with an annoyed tone before continuing "You bunch of clods, look how much paper the Magic council said sent me this time, this is biggest pile of complaints yet"

"Look at those papers" Zel said

"Makes me sick just lookin' at them" Jalice said

"That's the Magic council for you" Joel said

"Have you lost your minds? all you good for is getting the council mad at me" Makarov said before continuing "However *Burns paper* I say to heck with the Magic council"

Makarov throws the burning paper in which Natsu catches

"Now listen up children, Any power that surpasses reason still comes from reason right?" Makarov said before continuing "It's not some miraculous power, its a talent that only works when the flow of energy inside of us and the flow of energy in the natural world are in perfect synchronization. To perform magic, one must have a strong mind and the ability to focus. It should take over your being and come out of your very soul"

"Inspiring as always" Elsy said

"Indeed" Edris said in agreement

"If all we do is worry about following the rules, then our magic will never progress" Makarov said before continuing "Don't let those blowhards from the Magic council scare you, follow the path you believe in, Cause that's what makes the Fairy Tail guild number one!"

"YEAH!" the crowd yells as they erupt in cheers

(Later on)

"There, now you're an official guild member of Fairy Tail" Mirajane said

"Awesome" Lucy said as she runs up to Natsu and Jalice in which she then speaks "Guys, Mirajane just put the Fairy Tail mark on my hand"

"Nice" Jalice said as he fist bumps Lucy

"Isn't that cool Natsu?" Lucy asked

"Yeah, that's cool Loony" Natsu said as he was reading the request board

"The name's Lucy!" Lucy shouts

"Cool, one job for a 160,000 jewels and all I have to do is take down a couple of thieves" Natsu said

"Sounds good to me" Jalice said before continuing "Wait, I have to go somewhere"

"And where would that be?" Joel asked

"I would tell you but I don't feel ready yet" Jalice said before continuing "Not that I don't trust you or anything but I'm not sure if I'm ready to introduce you to her"

"Understandable" Joel said before continuing "But you can't keep secret forever"

"I'm aware" Jalice said before continuing "Anyway, I'm heading out"

"Be safe" Joel said before continuing "And don't end up on a wanted poster"

"I'll try" Jalice said as he walks off

(In a small village)

"More memories flood in every time I come here" Jalice said before continuing "Hopefully, she's here"

Jalice soon approaches a small house in which he knocks on the door

"Hello?" the woman asked

"Hey Mom" Jalice said with a small wave

"Oh Jalice it's you"" The mother said with a smile

"How've you been?" Jalice asked as he hugs his Mother

"I've been well" The mother replied before continuing "And yourself?"

"I've been good" Jalice replied before continuing "As always, I enjoy Fairy Tail and we actually have a new member"

"That sounds wonderful" The mother said

"Yeah, her name is Lucy Heartfilia and she seems nice" Jalice said

"Well I'm glad you're enjoying yourself sweetie" The mother said with a smile "It's so nice to see you again"

"Same here" Jalice said in agreement before continuing "I always meant to see you but I've been busy lately so I don't have enough time to visit"

"It's okay" the mother said before continuing "What matters is that you're here having a good time and that's it"

"You're right" Jalice as he hugs his mother once more

(Later on, outside)

"Alright Mom I'll see you later" Jalice said

"Bye sweetie" The mother said as he hugs her child

"Love you" Jalice said

"Love you too" The mother said

And with that, Jalice takes his leave with a wave

(At the Fairy Tail Guild)

"Hey guys, what's up" Jalice said as he Romeo runs out crying In which he then speaks "Woah, what happened to Romeo?"

"Apparently, Macao's gone missing" Blake replied

"Welp, guess its up Jalice to find him" Jalice

"Actually, Natsu was going to do it" Cana said

"Dammit, I wanted to be the first" Jalice said

(In the streets of Magnolia)

"Don't worry" Cole said before continuing "I'm sure Macao will turn up sooner or later"

"How can you be so sure?" Romeo asked

"He's a member of Fairy Tail" Cole replied

Soon Natsu pats Romeo's

"Oh hey Natsu" Cole said with a wave

"We're getting Macao back" Natsu said

"We'll drag him if we have to" Jalice said

"Awesome" Cole said before continuing "Can I come too?"

"Sorry kiddo, but that's a no on that" Jalice replied

"But why not?" Cole asked

"You're too young" Jalice replied

"No I'm not" Cole replied

"You're only 8 Cole" Jalice said in which he walks off before continuing "Maybe next time when you're older"

(On a carriage)

"This is the worst" Jalice said weakly

'It would've been better if we flown there" Zel said

"Probably" Jalice said

"Why'd you come with us?" Natsu asked weakly

"I thought I could maybe help you guys" Lucy replied

"Your help is appreciated sister" Jalice said before continuing "Oh god, this is the worst"

"Wow, you guys really do have a case of motion sickness" Lucy said before continuing "It's just another reason to feel sorry for you"

"What's that suppose to mean sister?" Jalice asked

"Nothing" Lucy replied before continuing "Forget I said anything"

[Flashback plays]

"Many years ago, Natsu's father left and never came back" Mirajane said before continuing "Well technically, it wasn't his real father but the one who raised him was actually a dragon"

"He was a what!?" Lucy asked in shock before continuing "Natsu was actually raised by a dragon?"

"That's right" Mirajane said before continuing "When he was a little boy, a dragon found him wandering around in the forest and took him under his wing. teaching him about language, culture and magic"

"Woah" Lucy said in amazement

"It's pretty interesting" Mirajane said before continuing "Sadly, the dragon disappeared and never returned"

"So that dragon must've been Igneel" Lucy said

"That's right" Mirajane said before continuing "And Natsu lives for the day when he'll see Igneel again"

"Amazing" Lucy said before continuing "But what about Jalice? I was told that he's also looking for some dragon called Essni"

"Same thing" Mirajane said

"Jalice was also raised by a dragon" Joel said

"Him too?" Lucy asked

"That's right Lucile" Joel said before continuing "He was the second caretaker of Jalice"

"But I thought you were his caretaker" Lucy said

"Well you see, his real father went left and Jalice went on the look for him" Joel said

"But why would he leave Jalice alone?" Lucy asked

"I'm guessing it was important" Mirajane replied

"On his travels, he came across Essni who taught him Dragon Slayer Magic" Joel said

"Just like Igneel, Essni disappeared too" Mirajane said

"But when did Joel meet Jalice?" Lucy asked

"We met in a small and broken down village" Joel replied before continuing "I met him while I was camping out there for three days"

"I see" Lucy said

"At first, we didn't really see eye to eye, but after a while we got along, but sadly I had to take my leave" Joel said before continuing "But I promised that I returned"

"But wait, if you left then how did you take him in?" Lucy asked

"His village burned down and he was the only survivor" Mirajane replied before continuing "A strong mage from a guild took him in and he came to find out that Joel was there"

"And from there I took him in, and I've been taking care of him since" Joel said

"But what about Adria?" Lucy asked

"She stumbled her way into the guild and I took her in also since she was Jalice's sister" Joel replied

"Was she also taught by Essni?" Lucy asked

"No" Joel replied before continuing "Jalice taught her Dragon Slayer Magic"

"Woah" Lucy said before continuing "This guild has amazing members"

"That's right Lucile, you joined one of the best guilds" Joel said before continuing "We turn Mages into legends, so its no doubt that you won't become one"

"I'll do my best" Lucy said

"I know you will" Joel said before continuing "Now get going or they'll leave you"

"Wait guys!" Lucy shouts as she chases after the Dragon Slayers

[Flashback ends]

"I really hate transportation" Jalice said weakly

Soon the trains stops

"Guess we're here" Lucy said

"Thank god" Zel said in relief before continuing "If we went any longer, than I'm afraid Jalice would've thrown up on me"

"Alright, we stopped moving!" Natsu shouted

"Finally" Jalice said

"I'm sorry, but this is as fair as I can get you" the horse rider said

"Alrighty guys, let's roll" Jalice said

Jalice opens the door

"Well would ya look at that" Jalice said as he saw a frozen wasteland

*Intermission plays*

"Take this!" Jalice shouts as he throws a fire ball at the screen

The screen breaks which reveals the title

"*Laughs* Nailed it!" Jalice said with a cheeky grin

*Intermission ends*

"Why is it so cold out here?" Lucy asked before continuing "Its summer right now, there shouldn't be a blizzard"

"Why did you bring light clothing" Jalice asked

"I didn't think we would go to a cold place like this" Lucy replied

"Neither did I, but you don't see me complaining" Jalice said

"You can control fire and crap like that" Lucy said before continuing "Now gimmie your jacket"

"Hold on now sister" Jalice said before continuing "You can't be throwing orders around here"

"I'm freaking cold out here" Lucy said before continuing "I need SOMETHING to keep me warm"

"You can have my gloves" Jalice said

"*Sighs* You're hopeless" Lucy said

"Got a better idea?" Jalice asked

"Actually, I do" Lucy said

"Well lets here it" Jalice

" **Open gate of the clock constellation!** " Lucy said before continuing " **Horologium!** "]

Lucy then summons here celestial spirit which comes as a clock

"Tick-Tock" Horologium said

"What the hell?" Jalice asked in confusion

"Woah" Natsu said in amazement

"That's so cool" Happy said

"We can't here you" Jalice said as Lucy was talking

"[Mute] I'm staying here and not coming out" Lucy said

"I'm staying here and I'm not coming out, she says" Horologium translates

"Then why would you tag along?" Natsu asked

"[Mute] What kind of crazy job would for Macao to come to a place like this?" Lucy asked

"What kind of crazy job would force Macao to come to a place like this?, she asked" Horologium said

"You should have asked that before you rolled with us" Jalice said

"He went to slay a Vulcan" Natsu said before continuing "Its a big monster"

"[Mute] I want to go back to the guild" Lucy said

"I want to go back to the guild, she says" Horologium translates

"Sorry, no take backs" Jalice said

"[Mute] Screw you" Lucy said

"Screw you, she says" Horologium translates

(Later on)

"MACAO!" Natsu yells before continuing "WHERE ARE YOU!?"

"C'MON, ROMEO IS WAITIN' ON YOU!" Jalice shouts

Soon a Vulcan jumps out of nowhere and slams the ground

 **CRASH!**

"Holy cow!" Zel said

"That's a big Vulcan" Happy said in shock

"Damn straight" Jalice said

The Vulcan soon sniffs before moving right

"What the hell?" Jalice asked in confusion

"Where's he going?" Zel asked

"Beat me" Jalice replied

The Vulcan makes his way to Horologium and knocks on the glass

 **Knock**

 **Knock**

"Me like woman" The Vulcan said

"[Mute] Wait what!?" Lucy asked in shock

"Wait what?, she asked" Horologium translates

"Well would ya look at that" Jalice said before continuing "He can talk"

"Maybe he can tell us where Macao is" Zel said

Soon the Vulcan runs off with Lucy

"[Mute] Don't just stand there, hurry up and save me!" Lucy said

"Don't just stand there, hurry up and save me, she shouts" Horologium said

[Narrator]: Near the summit of Mount Hakobe...

"[Mute]: How did I get myself into this mess? and what's with this giant monkey?" Lucy asked before continuing "Why is he so excited?"

"How did I get myself into this mess? and what's with this giant monkey?, she asks" Horologium translates before continuing "Why is he so excited?"

"Woman" the Vulcan said

Soon Horologium disappears leaving Lucy by herself

"Where'd you go Horologium?" Lucy asked in shock before continuing "Don't you disappear on me"

"Sorry, but my time is up" Horologium said before continuing "Take care"

"Please give me an extension please" Lucy said as the Vulcan gets closer

"Hey ya big ape, where's Macao!?" Natsu asked as he was running towards Macao

"Do it, and you'll get off easy" Jalice said as he also ran towards the Vulcan

Just then Natsu slips and falls on the ice

"*Laughs before slipping on ice* Okay, I deserved that" Jalice admitted

"That wasn't cool" Lucy said before continuing "Why do they need to make an entrance every time?"

"Spill it Monkey" Natsu said before continuing "Where is my friend?"

"And you better tell the truth" Jalice

"Huh?" the Vulcan asked in confusion

"You understand us right?" Natsu asked before continuing "He's a human man"

"Now tell us where he is" Jalice said

Soon the monkey points to himself

"That's right" Natsu said before continuing "Now where are you hiding him?"

"Don't you think you're jumping to conclusions?" Lucy asked

"Nonsense, we're making progress sis" Jalice said

"Hey, I think he's gonna show me" Natsu said

"Good Vulcan" Jalice said

Natsu and Jalice soon stick there heads out the cave in which they then get kicked

"Monkey!" Natsu shouts as he falls

"Vengeance will be mine!" Jalice shouts

"Natsu! Jalice!" Lucy shouts

"No like men, me like woman" the Vulcan said

"This is bad news" Lucy said before continuing "He can't survive out there"

"Woman-Woman-Woman" the Vulcan said repeatedly

"Alright you pervy monkey" Lucy said before continuing "You're going down

Lucy pulls out another key

" **Open, gate of the Golden Bull: Taurus** " Lucy said

Soon a tall and muscular bull appears

"Cow?" the Vulcan said in confusion

"I should warn you monkey boy" Lucy said before continuing "Taurus is the strongest celestial spirit I have a contract with"

"I almost forgot about the nice figure you have" Taurus said before continuing "Why don't you give me a smooch"

"Oh yeah and he's a big pervert too" Lucy said

"No touch my woman" the Vulcan said angrily

"You're woman?" Taurus asked before continuing "Them's fighting word Moo-nkey"

"Get him" Lucy ordered

"You got" Taurus said

The celestial spirit soon grabs his axe and chops the ground, in which the rubble hurdles towards the Vulcan but the Vulcan qucikly dodges

"He's fast" Lucy said

The Vulcan dashes at Taurus and was about to swing but Natsu comes in an kicks Taurus

"Looks like this is the end for me" said Taurus' ghost

"Epic fail" Lucy said

"Why are there more monsters?" Jalice asked

"He's not a monster you idiot!" Lucy shouts

"You made friends with that thing?" Jalice asked

"No the bull!" Lucy replied

"Oh" Jalice said

"How did you survive the blizzard?" Lucy asked

"Happy and Zel came to save us" Jalice replied before continuing "Thanks guys"

"Aye" Happy said

"No problem" Zel said

"So you can survive a flight with your flying cats, but can't when on a carriage?" Lucy asked

"What kind of stupid question is that?" Natsu asked

"Yeah sis" Jalice said before continuing "They're not a mode of transportation, they're our friends"

"You're right" Lucy said before continuing "It was wrong of me to compare the two"

"Woman" the Vulcan shouts as he tries to punch Natsu and Jalice

The two catch the punch

"Listen up monkey" Natsu said before speaking "In Fairy Tail everyone is considered a friend"

The Monkey kicks Jalice and Natsu which sends them back

"Whether its Gramps and Mira or even those annoying jerks Gray and Elfman" Natsu said

The Vulcan soon makes his way towards the two

"Happy, Jalice and Lucy" Natsu said before continuing "They're all my friends"

"And we don't leave friends behind" Jalice said

Soon a magic circle appears under the two

"Which is why we're bringing Macao!" Natsu shouts

The two dash at the Vulcan and sends out a fiery punch

"So tell us where he is!" Jalice shouts

The Vulcan gets sent back

"Awesome" Zel said

The Vulcan soon regains his stance and claps his hands which sends ice hurdling towards them

"AAH!" Lucy shouts as the force sends her back

"You're ice won't work on us!" Natsu shouts

"We can control fire" Jalice said

Soon the Vulcan is seen with Taurus' axe

"That's not good" Natsu said

"Not one bit" Jalice said

"He has Taurus' axe" Lucy said

"Please be careful Ms. Lucy" Taurus said

"Woah" Jalice said as he ducks the axe swing while Natsu jumps

"Woman" another Vulcan says

"Not another one" Zel said

"Don't worry, I'll go deal with that monkey" Jalice said

"Bug off monkey boy" Lucy said

"Me want woman" the second Vulcan said as he tries to hug Lucy

"Take a hint monkey boy" Jalice said as he kicks the Vulcan which sends him to the wall

 **CRASH!**

"Thanks" Lucy said

"No problem sis" Jalice said before continuing "Now to deal with this ape"

"Me kill man" the second Vulcan said

"Don't try too hard" Jalice said as he fist get engulfed with flames

"Me kill fire man" the Vulcan said

"And me beat monkey man to a pulp" Jalice said

the Vulcan dashes at Jalice and begins to throw punch only for Jalice to block and evade them with ease

"Is that it monkey boy?" Jalice asked before continuing "Certainly you can do better than that"

"Me kill Fireman" the Vulcan said

"And me beat monkey man to a pulp" Jalice said

Jalice punches the Vulcan in the stomach and headbutts him before using his fire magic to send him to the wall with a fearsome punch

 **CRASH!**

"Sometimes I'm just too good" Jalice said as the Vulcan gets back up

"Me want Fireman dead" the Vulcan said as he charges a Jalice

"He's persistent, I'll give the bastard that" Jalice said before continuing "But persistency isn't enough...I'll end it here"

Jalice soon sends a hard kick to the Vulcan's stomach before sending out a powerful uppercut

"Time to end it" Jalice said before continuing " **Fire Dragon Iron Fist** "

Jalice delivers a fiery punch which sends the Vulcan into the wall which renders him unconscious

"And that ladies and gentleman is how its done" Jalice said

"Awesome" Zel said

"Now to deal with that other Vulcan bozo" Jalice said

"I think they already dealt with him" Zel said as he points to the unconscious Vulcan

"Goddammit" Jalice said

(Later on)

"Now that we've taken out these bastards, lets go find Macao and get the hell outta here" Jalice said

"Wasn't this monkey suppose to tell us where you friend is?" Lucy asked

"Aw damn" Jalice said as he facepalms

"Whoops" Natsu said

"Well I don't think he's gonna do much talking" Lucy said as the Vulcan begins to glow

"What the hell?" Jalice asked

The glow soon gets brighter which blinds the group

"What the heck is going on?" Zel asked

"I dunno, but I'm not liking it" Jalice replied

"Macao?" Natsu asked

"Woah" Jalice said in shock

"Are you telling me that big perverted monkey was actually your friend the whole time!?" Lucy asked

"Guess so" Zel replied

"Must've been taken over by the Vulcan or something" Jalice said

"What do you mean taken over?" Lucy asked

"It must've used a possession spell on him" Happy said

"Eh?" Jalice asked in confusion

"Vulcans survive by stealing people's bodies and taking them over" Zel explained before continuing "They're evil body switchers"

"*Scoffs* Low lives" Jalice said before continuing "Using others for their own survival, luckily he got what was coming to him...both of them"

Soon the other Vulcans body glows

"Looks like we got another one" Jalice said

Soon the light dims down and a Teen with brown skin is seen

"He doesn't look to damaged" Zel said

"You're right about that" Jalice said

(Later on)

"Looks like they put up a good fight right before the Vulcans got to them" Happy said

"C'mon guys wake up" Jalice said as the teen boy soon awakes

"Ugh, my head" the teen boy said

"Are you alright?" Jalice asked before continuing "Anything hurtin' ya?"

"No I'm fine" the teen replies before speaking "Thank you"

"No problem" Jalice said with a cheeky grin

"Come on Macao, stay with me" Natsu said before continuing "Romeo's waiting on you"

"Oh dear, shall I heal him for you?" the teen asked

"No, its fine" Jalice replied

"Yeah, Macao's pretty strong" Zel said

"Alright, I'll take your word for it then" the teen said

Soon Macao wakes up

"You're okay" Natsu said

"I'm so pathetic" Macao said before continuing "I defeated nineteen of those brutes, but that twentieth got me...I'm so angry with myself, I'm embarrassed to go home"

"Don't be like that" Natsu said

"Seriously" Jalice said

"You beat nineteen monsters" Zel said before continuing "That's fricking awesome if you ask me"

"No way, there were twenty of those monkey things and he took on the job all by himself?" Lucy asked mentally

"Let's go home" Natsu said before continuing "You're little boy's been waiting for you?"

"He-he" Macao chuckled

"They're amazing" Lucy said to herself before continuing "I can't even begin to compare them"

"Why're you grinning Lucy?" Happy asked before continuing "It's creepy"

"I'll show you creepy, watch your back" Lucy said comically

"I take it by your guild mark that you guys are from Fairy Tail correct?' the teen asked

"Correct" Jalice replied

"I always see it that I join, but I never got around to doing it" the teen said before continuing "I've been researching and researched on for all my life"

"If you're looking to join than you should tag along" Jalice said

"We always have room" Zel said

"Well why not" the teen said with a smile

(Later on)

"Where are those guys?" Cole asked before continuing "They're taking forever"

"Hey Romeo!" Natsu shouts

"We finally found him" Jalice said

"Awesome" Cole said as he runs up to the group

"You came back" Romeo said as he hugs Macao before continuing "I'm so sorry"

"No, I'm sorry for making you worried" Macao said

"I can handle it cause I'm a wizard's son" Romeo said

"Next time those bullies pick on you, just know that you're dad defeated nineteen monsters all by himself" Macao said

(Later on)

"I love doing what I do best" Jalice said

"This probably would've ended faster if you had brought me" Cole said

"Yeah right" Jalice said sarcastically

"He seems strong" the teen said before continuing "I sense good magic power radiating from him"

"See, that guy gets It" Cole said

"Not helping Con" Jalice said

"My apologies, but its true" Con said

"But he's only a boy" Jalice said

"You go to do a lot of stuff when you were a kid" Cole said before continuing "Even stuff normal gets wouldn't be able to do"

"Yeah but that's different" Jalice said

"How?" Cole asked

"Well you see..." Jalice said

"You don't have an excuse" Cole said before continuing "Pathetic"

"Don't you have a bed time or something?" Jalice asked

"Its not even night time genius" Cole said

"Well go somewhere and leave the grown folks to their business" Jalice said

"You're a whole man-child" Cole said

"Why you little" Jalice said

"I'll admit the people from Fairy Tail are crazy, but they're all warmhearted, nice and a lot of fun to be around" Lucy said mentally before continuing "I know I'm still a new comer around here but I can't help it, I already love this guild!"

*Fairy Tail ending 1 plays then ends*

(Preview)

"I finally get to pick my first job on the request board" Lucy said before continuing "Oh gosh, I'm so nervous , I hope I can handle it"

"You don't have to worry Lucy" Mirajane said

"Oh hey Mira" Lucy said

"I heard all about you exploits, Happy said you beat up some Gorilla Mercenaries"

"Actually, it was Natsu and Jalice" Lucy said before continuing "That's not quite what happened"

"Next time: Infiltrate the Everlue Mansion" Mirajane said

"Don't miss it" Jalice said

'So what did you decide to take on Lucy?" Mirajane asked

"Maid work" Lucy replied

"How sad" Jalice said

"Shut up Jalice" Lucy said

"Kay" Jalice said

(End)


End file.
